


The 2nd Shade: Detention

by AestheticUsername, InThePalmOfMyHand



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also they're kids so..., evil teachers (we all have one), mutual suffering, really nice eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticUsername/pseuds/AestheticUsername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThePalmOfMyHand/pseuds/InThePalmOfMyHand





	

The 2nd Shade

 

There were two things Dean Winchester knew for certain. One, Bert and Ernie were gay, and two, detention sucked. Just catching a glimpse of Metatron in the hallways between class was bad enough, sitting alone in a room with him for an entire hour was pure torture. Or, so Dean imagined. He'd never been tortured before. Metatron must've noticed the sour look on Dean’s face, because he smiled maliciously and spoke with sympathy so fake it reminded Dean of the graphics from the first Jurassic Park.

“Aww c’mon, it's not that bad. Besides, you only have another…” he paused to add dramatic effect and checked his watch with a flourish. “Oh, forty five minutes, give or take.”

Dean sighed. He knew it would probably be "give". The man practically lived off controlling others.

“You know, I'm beginning to think you like me." Metatron continued. "I mean, you go through so much trouble to get attention almost every day-”

"I'll bet your own mother doesn't even like you,” Dean spat, though instantly regretting it.

"Well at least I can ask my mother."

There was an unabashed look of triumph on the short, balding man's face. Dean’s face flushed, anger and surprise making him unable to do anything but glare in response.

“Now you'd better sit quietly like a good boy and finish up your homework. Mommy- oops. I forgot- Daddy won't be very happy to hear-”

A soft knock at the door effectively silenced Metatron. He quickly picked up the book he had discarded in favor of taunting Dean, and pretended to be absorbed in it.

"Come in."

At his command, the door inch open in a dark-haired boy with a stack of textbooks in his arms cautiously entered.

"Ah, Castiel!” Metatron beamed at him. “What a pleasant surprise. What is it you need?”

The boy set his books on the edge of Metatron's desk and pulled a crumpled piece of stationary out of his front pocket.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, nervously glancing from Dean to Metatron and back again. “I have a message from Naomi. She said it was urgent.”

He cautiously handed the page to Metatron, as if scared of getting bitten. Metatron practically snatched the note from the boy’s outstretched hand. He read it over once, then scanned it again as if he didn't believe what he had just read. He then stood abruptly and pushed past Castiel towards the door.

“You,” he said venomously, jabbing a pudgy finger in Dean’s direction. “Don't talk. Don't move.  
Don't even breathe loudly. And Castiel,” he turned his gaze to the other boy, who was now struggling to retrieve his books off of the desk, his task completed. “Make sure he doesn't. I'll be back in five minutes!”

Without another word he shuffled out the door, slamming it behind him, and down the hall.  
Castiel awkwardly dropped his books back onto the desk, accidentally knocking off a mug that had been there, stuffed with pens and pencils of all sorts. It all crashed loudly to the floor as Dean struggled to suppress his laughter. Castiel looked absolutely horrified and Dean spoke without thinking.

“Would you like me to help with that?”

The horrified look on Castiel's face intensified. “You aren't supposed to talk,” he whispered.  
Dean snorted. “Fine, I take it back.” There was a moment of silence as Castiel thought about his response. He shrugged and moved to collect the pens scattered about the floor. Dean felt a pang of pity and began kicking the few by his feet closer to Castiel. “The name’s Dean.” He gave his best fake smile, green eyes dazzling. Castiel smiled back hesitantly.

“I'm Castiel, but most people call me Cas.” He bent to pick up the last of the pens and put them all back in the cup he had retrieved from under Metatron's desk. He then placed it in its rightful place. At a loss of what to do next, he turned his attention back to Dean, who grinned in response, all pretense of homework forgotten.

“So...um...what did you do? To get detention I mean.” Castiel asked, his blue eyes flitting around the room in an attempt to find other ways to diffuse the awkward situation.

Dean’s smiled faltered. He looked away quickly and scowled to himself at the thought.

Castiel's eyes widened. “That bad?”

Dean shook his head. “Remember that food fight yesterday? That was me.” He chuckled at the memory.

“Why?”

Dean stared at him. “For fun I guess. I'm not really sure.” He then stopped, fixated on the ground. He got up from his desk and reached under Metatron’s desk. Cas gasped.

“You aren’t supposed to move!”

“I'm not supposed to talk either but here we are.” Dean shrugged and continued reaching under for something.

Castiel peered under as well as Dean returned his hand with a small curved object between his fingers. Castiel furrowed his brows.

“What is it?”

Dean smiled even wider. “This,” he said with a flourish, “is….” He reached up onto the desk and turned the mug around, fitting the handle back into place. “...the missing piece!” He finished.

Cas gasped loudly. “I broke it! What are we going to do? I'm going to have to-”

Dean held up a finger to silence Castiel. “I'll fix it for you. It'll be fine.” He made a big show of pulling a roll of tape out of Metatron’s desk and tearing off a sizeable piece. He turned so the distressed Castiel couldn't see what he was doing, working his hands all around the hidden mug. After a bit, he held his hand out to Cas.

“More tape, please.”

Castiel frowned but ripped off another strip nonetheless. After another minute or two, and several more strips of tape, Dean finally turned back around. He showed off his handiwork proudly.

“Ta-da! All finished. Good as new.” He stated, waving the mug around.

Castiel felt his stomach drop. Dean had done the worst possible job he could have ever done. There was way too much tape and most of it was stuck on sloppily, folded back onto itself and crinkly.

“You call that fixed?” Castiel’s voice was tinged with hysteria.

Dean laughed and set the mug on the desk as Castiel continued.

“He’ll definitely notice! He’s going to know it was me!”

Just as he finished, the door banged open and a red-faced Metatron burst in. Dean quickly jumped back to his desk before Metatron could notice. He seemingly didn't.

“Did I hear you talking?” He said instead. “I distinctly remember telling you not to talk!” He sat at his desk with a huff and wiped at his brow with a handkerchief from his pocket. He glared at Castiel. “Thank you, Castiel, but that will be all.”

Castiel jumped and rushed towards the door before remembering his books. He turned back, grabbed them, then resumed.

“Stop.”

Cas froze.

“What,” Metatron continued, enunciating every word carefully, “happened to my mug?” The threat in his voice was obvious as he glared daggers at the two of them.

Cas opened his mouth then closed it again, not sure how to respond.

“What, that?” Dean laughed. “It fell while you were gone. Complete accident, I swear. But I did fix it for you.” He grinned wolfishly.

Metatron narrowed his eyes, absolutely livid. “Fixed it? You fixed it?! Your mother could have done a better job at fixing this, and she's de-”

“Just buy yourself a new one,” Dean’s green eyes twinkled with mischief. “I think we both know no one loves you enough to buy you one anyway, so it's obviously a present from yourself.”

Metatron seemed at a loss for words for a moment before stuttering out a weak “M-m-my mug….you broke my….”

“Yes I did,” Dean said proudly, “and I'd gladly do it again.”

“Dean! Why-” Castiel tried to say, his blue eyes wide.

“I believe,” Metatron interrupted, “that I've already dismissed you once Castiel. Don't make me repeat myself.”

Castiel hesitated only a heartbeat before collecting his books and hurrying for the door. As he turned the handle he glanced back one more time. Metatron was still facing him, which means he didn't see the brilliant green wink Dean dazzled him with. Castiel felt his face get hot as he turned and rushed out the door. He heard Metatron reprimanding Dean as he closed the door, but his head was too far in the clouds to worry. Just thinking of the way Dean had looked at him was enough to make him blush again.

He couldn't help the smile that shone on his face the entire way home.

 

-END-


End file.
